This application requests support to offset the costs associated with a conference entitled, "Advances in the Biology and Therapy of Colorectal Cancer", sponsored by The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, November 4-7, 1993 at the Hyatt Regency Hotel, Houston, Texas. The conference will focus on state-of-the-art research advances in the biology, genetics, immunology, epidemiology, carcinogenesis and prevention of large bowel cancer. Data from screening, early detection, and chemoprevention trials will be discussed. The basic mechanisms of drug resistance of colon tumors will be presented as well as potential avenues for overcoming such resistance. Using a multidisciplinary approach involving both basic science and clinical investigators from a broad range of disciplines, the conference will facilitate discussion of cutting-edge, innovative therapeutic approaches to advanced colon tumor disease. The conference format will consist of both plenary sessions and concurrent sessions on specific topic areas. The goals of the conference include: 1) to foster interaction and exchange of information among clinical and basic scientists that might lead to collaborative studies to advance the field, 2) to interest and stimulate young investigators in the field of large bowel cancer, 3) to provide an open forum for discussion among experts in different disciplines, and 4) to identify future directions of research in large bowel cancer. There have been a paucity of meetings devoted to the topic of large bowel cancer of the scope proposed that involve both basic scientists and clinical investigators. Despite recent advances in understanding the biology, genetics and dietary factors associated with colorectal cancer, it remains a major health problem. This conference is intended to address the advances in the biology of colorectal cancer and the translation and implementation of that knowledge to the clinic to enhance the goals of the National Cancer Program for the year 2000. Thus, a major focus will be on identifying new areas of research priorities in large bowel cancer. In addition to the 45 invited speakers from 28 institutions in the USA and seven speakers from five foreign countries, four distinguished awards will be presented to investigators who have made and continue to make outstanding contributions to our knowledge and its application to large bowel cancer. Finally, the poster session will serve as a basis for intense discussion of work related to the conference topics. Young investigators and students will be encouraged to submit posters. Although the full proceedings will not be published, a summary will be compiled by the co-chairs and submitted for publication.